


Not Quite Unholyverse

by youaremycancerstick



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Catholicism, Church Sex, Churches & Cathedrals, M/M, Priest Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youaremycancerstick/pseuds/youaremycancerstick
Summary: basically unholyverse but Frank takes a hint and realizes Gerard is a holyman and does not want to fuck him so Frank fucks Mikey instead. It's basically just catholic guilt frikey.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Mikey Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Not Quite Unholyverse

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this from @ houseofwolvesv2 on twitter also I've never read unholyverse so if things don't line up 100% that's why.

"Father, with all do respect having sex can be a very eye opening experience physically and spiritually," Frank said trying to convice Father Way that sex doesn't have to be some dirty thing to be ashamed about.

"I've already told you a million times having sex and masturbating when you are not married is not Holy manifestation. It is demonic. You are lying down with evil spirits, especially if porn is involved. I'll give you this piece of advice Frank, please don't listen to any advice concerning the spirit realm that is not of the Bible. please." Gerard replied shuffling away from Frank and heading to the other side of the church.

"But Father," Frank tried yelling out to Father Way but it was no use he was gone and clearly not persuaded. Frank wasn't stupid, he could see that Father Way clearly wasn't going to cave in. He decided to cut his losses and head out of the chuch doors when suddenly Mikey pushed through them. 

"Oh hey Frank do you happen know where Gerard is?" Mikey asked. Frank looked Mikey up and down when a light bulb struck in his head. Just because he couldn't get one Way to sleep with him doesn't mean he can't get the other. 

"I do, I'll take you to him," Frank said sliding his arm around Mikey's shoulders. Frank guided Mikey through the church to the confession rooms. Once Mikey went in Frank followed him in and closed the door.

"Gerard isn't in here I thought you said you knew where he was," Mikey said with a hint of confusion in his voice. Frank didn't reply instead he pushed his lips onto Mikey. Suprising Frank, Mikey didn't pull away. Instead he slithered his skinny arms around Frank's neck while Frank moved his hands down to the tight denim that was covering Mikey's ass. Frank slowly started to undo the white belt Mikey was wearing and unbuttoning his jeans. 

"Do you have protectionon you," Mikey said breathlessly breaking the kiss for a moment. 

"Always," Frank replied flashing his signature shit eating grin as he pulled a condom and packet of lube from his wallet. Frank rips off the top of the lube packet and adds some to his finger slidding the tips into Mikey as he lets out a long groan.

"Shhhhhh you wouldn't want your brother to hear you would you, imagine what he'd say if he saw you right now. So fucking pretty with three fingers in your ass in a confession room," Frank said. All Mikey could do was moan at the sacrilegious comment. After a fair amount of stretching Frank turned Mikey around and bent him over one of the chairs in the room. Frank then pulls down his own tight jeans just enough to pull his dick out as he went camando thinking he was gonna be fucking the other Way. Frank wiped his lube covered fingers on the fabic of his shirt so he could open the condom packet.

He slipped it on his dick and slowly pushed himself into Mikey. Once Frank was fully inside he started rocking into Mikey picking up the pace and starting a steady rhythm. Mikey started moaning out loud again so Frank shoved his fingers in Mikey's mouth to stifle the noises he was making. Mikey took them in his mouth and started sucking hotly on them, making Frank let out a small groan hoping Father Way wouldn't hear. Frank brought his lips to Mikey's neck making sure to suck some bruises onto his skin. 

Soon enough both of them released, Mikey getting cum on the chair he was bent over and Frank came into the condom. 

"That was amazing," Mikey said in a post sex haze with a sloppy grin on his face. Frank smiled back and quickly frowned looking at the mess the two of them created. 

"What should we do about the mess," Frank said looking at Mikey as they both started getting dressed. Mikey didn't say anything just took Frank's hand and ran out of the confession room. 

"What about your brother, he's gonna freak the fuck out when he sees it." Frank tells Mikey with wide eyes as they make their way out of the church.

"Don't worry about it, let's go to your place." Mikey said giggling as they got into Frank's car. 

**Author's Note:**

> I did not proof read this so if it's shit shhhhh


End file.
